Shorties!
by Believing is Seeing
Summary: A nice collection of Bleach oneshots...mostly...ok perhaps all Ichiruki...T just incase...
1. Rukia's Attack

**Hello, I thought I might try my hand at oneshots. So yeah this is gonna be a collection hopefully! I thought this one up in computer class. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...I do own copies of the first 4 volumes of the manga!!**

_** Rukia's Attack**_

Ichigo sat at his desk working on his homework. It was quiet and peaceful making it easier to concentrate in his work. To bad good things do not last.

"Oi, Ichigo. How do you do this?" Rukia demanded pointing to a math problem.

"Didn't you pay attention at all midget?" Ichigo retorted.

"Of course! Now show me how!" Rukia demanded again.

Ichigo got up, walked to the black-haired shinigami, and sat down next to her. He resisted the urge to slap himself when he saw the problem.

"You didn't pay attention at all did you? Sensei showed us a fast and easy way to do these problems." Ichigo said.

"So are you going to help me or not?" Rukia asked getting angry.

"No, you should have been paying attention." Ichigo said walking back to his desk.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out.

"No." He stated simply sitting down in his chair.

He honestly did not know why he put up with her. _Wham!_

"RUKIA!" Ichigo bellowed, turning to her.

Another book flew at his face. Ichigo caught, only to see that another one was heading towards him. He knocked it out of the air. Ichigo stood up abruptly and walked over to Rukia. She was reaching for another book. He grabbed both of her wrists.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ichigo asked angrily.

"You won't help me! Now let go of me!" Rukia retorted sharply, her eyes narrowing.

Ichigo let go of Rukia and stalked back to his desk.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Rukia asked again.

A vein throbbed in Ichigo's head. Oh great, a headache.

"No." Ichigo replied messaging his temples.

"Why not?" Rukia asked indignantly.

"Because you are being a bratty midget, and you don't ask nicely!" Ichigo snapped back.

Ichigo turned his attention back to his homework. A headache was definitely going to make the work harder. Rukia smirked evilly. She slowly crept off the bed.

Ichigo was too interested in his homework to notice his impending doom. Two slim, pale arms wrapped around Ichigo. His eyes widened as he felt Rukia's warm breath near his ear.

"Uh, Rukia?" Ichigo asked unsurely.

"Hmmm?" She hummed in his ear.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia's lips brushed against his ear as she began to talk.

"Ichigo, I need something." Rukia purred.

"What?" Ichigo asked trying to calm his fluttering heart.

"Will you help me with my homework?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo did not respond.

"Please." Rukia pleaded.

Ichigo gulped trying to even out his breathing. She ran a hand through his hair.

"Ichigo." She said seductively.

"I-I'll help you." Ichigo choked out.

Rukia smiled victoriously and went back to her spot on the bed. Ichigo exhaled and got up.

"Why do I have the feeling I was just tricked?" Ichigo asked.

**Somehow I can see Rukia being evil like that...anyways the next one should be Ichigo's Revenge...cuz I mean Ichigo isn't just gonna take that sittin down...Please Review...and Critism is welcome...**

**_Believing Is Seeing_**


	2. Ichigo's Revenge

**Hello!!...I hope ya'll are having a nice Christmas Eve if ya celebrate that holiday!...I'm spending the day at my sisters then we're heading home later to party with the family...she had to work today and couldn't find anyone to watch her son,poor little guy has bronchitis... so thats what I'm doing...anyways heres the second one...I hope to get at least one more up before Thursday...if not I won't be able to get one up until January 5 because I will be in Florida without internet access until then...Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach...:'(**

**_Ichigo's Revenge_**

The Kurosaki family was eating supper in relative silence. Of course Isshin couldn't let that last.

"Children! We should go on vacation!" Isshin shouted happily.

"Where to daddy?" Yuzu asked getting excited.

"Somewhere warm please." Karin added, knowing well that she would go along to make sure the man they call their father stayed out of trouble.

"I'm not going." Ichigo stated crossing his arms.

"Onii-chan you have to!" Yuzu cried.

"Yeah, if I have to suffer the embarrassment of our father you do too." Karin said deadpanned.

"Ichigo, we are going to the beach. There will be lots of hot girls for you to get with." Isshin said with a perverted grin.

"Then make that a hell no!" Ichigo said scowling more knowing exactly what "get with" meant in Isshin terms.

The front door opened. Rukia walked into the dinning area. Isshin jumped up and headed over to give her a hug.

"My third daughter is home!" Isshin cried.

Ichigo kicked Isshin.

"Why don't you yell at her for being late?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Because, my dear son, Rukia-chan is to sweet and innocent to yell at, where as you are rude and mean and can handle it." Isshin said getting up from the floor.

"Can Rukia-nee go on vacation with us?" Yuzu asked her eyes shinning.

"She's part of the family isn't she?" Isshin asked.

"Onii-chan you're coming right?" Yuzu asked.

"No." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo it would be good for you." Rukia said in her school girl voice.

"Not unless you go." Ichigo stated crossly.

"I can't go and you know that." Rukia said. "If you will excuse me I have some school work to do."

Rukia headed upstairs with her book bag. Ichigo's scowled deepened.

"I'll go and I'll get Rukia to go to." Ichigo said heading out the door.

He walked to Urahara's shop. Jinta was chasing Ururu with a broom. Ichigo grabbed the broom from Jinta. Ururu gave him a weak smile, and then headed into the shop. Jinta and Ichigo followed.

"What a pleasant surprise." Urahara said when Ichigo walked into sight.

"I need a favor." Ichigo began.

"What does this favor entitle?" Urahara asked.

"I need someone to take care of the hollows while my family is out of town. My father includes Rukia in the family." Ichigo said quickly.

"No problem. Good luck convincing Rukia to go." Urahara said while opening his fan.

"Oh I don't think it will be too hard." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Bye and thanks."

Ichigo walked home and went straight into his room where Rukia was laying on the floor reading one of his manga's. She got up when he came in.

"Where did you go?" Rukia asked.

"Somewhere." Ichigo simply replied.

"Ichigo." Rukia said threateningly.

"You are going on vacation with us." Ichigo said.

"No I am not." Rukia retorted, turning her back.

Ichigo smirked and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Rukia tensed.

"Please go with me Rukia." Ichigo said slowly and seductively.

"I can't." Rukia replied in a whisper.

Ichigo kissed her neck several times. She shivered with each kiss.

"Please Rukia." Ichigo pleaded again in the same tone.

"O-ok." Rukia respond softly.

Ichigo smirked triumphantly. He let go to pack. Rukia grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

"On one condition, you pack my bags." Rukia purred.

Ichigo was at a loss for words.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded and Rukia let go. She sat on the bed smiling victoriously while Ichigo packed for the two of them. Ichigo realized one thing. Rukia was definitely better at seducing people to her will.

**Well Ichigo's plan didn't work completely...I mean he got her to go but he had to pack her bags...ha ha sucks to be him when he gets to undergarments...MU HA HA HA...Just incase I don't get another one up before Thurday...**

**Merry Christmas**

**and if ya find that offense sorry but I shouldn't have to change it out of respect for you...instead please respect that, that is what it is called in my neighborhood**


	3. The Love of Two for One

**Hi Hi!!...I'm back and finally had some free time...this one actually should have completely typed and been up 12 hours ago but I got distracted by Bleach episode 155...he he...and I didn't have class... but oh welll its here now!...I had lots of fun on my trip!!...anyways...ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach...**

**The Love of Two for One**

Ichigo tossed and turned in nightmarish sleep. Rukia watched him from the closet, after being woken up by his movements. Ichigo began to mumble in his sleep.

"Not her. Please!"

Rukia crawled out of her temporary room. She walked towards Ichigo.

"I'll do anything just…just don't hurt her." Ichigo mumbled in a heart wrenching tone.

Tears were beginning to roll down his face. Rukia was scared and wondered what kind of nightmare could make Ichigo cry.

"Please."

Rukia placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him gentle.

"Ichigo, wake up." Rukia said in a soft yet worried tone.

Ichigo bolted into a sitting position. Rukia stepped back, startled by his sudden movements.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called out weakly.

"I- I'm right here." Rukia replied.

He turned to her as she walked towards him. When Rukia reached him, Ichigo stood and pulled her into an embrace.

_'Hold her close while you can King! She won't be yours for much longer.' _Ichigo's hollow said laughing wickedly.

Ichigo tightened his grip on Rukia. She embraced him back not knowing what else to do.

"Ichi-"

"Please stay with me." Ichigo said in a soft, pleading tone.

Ichigo buried his face into her neck.

"Please, don't leave me alone."

"I could never leave you alone." Rukia replied burying her face in his chest.

They both lay down in Ichigo's bed. Ichigo pulled Rukia close to him before falling back asleep. Rukia snuggled closer and fell to sleep as well.

A hell butterfly landed on Rukia's ear, waking her. She listened to the message before it took flight again. Rukia looked at the clock. It read three o'clock. She poked Ichigo. He stirred slightly before sleeping again.

"Ichigo." Rukia called poking him again.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo responded groggily.

"I have to report to Soul Society."

"What? Why? How long until you come back?" Ichigo questioned sitting up.

"I don't know. It depends on what I am going for. Will you be ok with handling hollows on your own?" Rukia replied.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. So does that mean you'll come back today yet?" Ichigo asked again.

"I will be back as soon as I can, but I will try to be back today." Rukia said with a smile.

"Ok, please be careful." Ichigo said.

"I will be, if you are as well." Rukia replied.

Ichigo smiled. Rukia got up and headed to the window. She waved goodbye before heading off.

_**5 Months Later**_

Rukia finally was able to convince Soul Society, with the help of her brother, that she belonged in the real world to watch over Ichigo. There was something about a strong hollow that helped too. Urahara frowned as Rukia came through the gate.

"What happened?" Rukia asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"Ichigo lost control an hour ago. He didn't think you were coming back anymore." Urahara said grimly.

"Where is he now?" Rukia asked.

"The park, fighting Ishida, Sado, Inoue, even Isshin. His hollow side is too powerful." Yoruichi said walking up to the two.

Rukia started to go up to the shop.

"Just what do you plan to do? Captain Class can't even beat him!" Yoruichi shouted.

Rukia just smiled and continued on her way.

"Urahara, stop her." Yoruichi stated.

"I trust that Kuchiki knows something we don't." Urahara said opening his fan.

Yoruichi took his fan and hit him with it.

Rukia used shunpo the rest of the way to the park after leaving the shop. Sure enough Ichigo was there, hollow mask on. Ishida, Sado, Inoue and Isshin lay defeated. Hichigo stood looking for his next opponent did not sense Rukia approaching.

"Ichigo, do you even know what you are doing?!" Rukia cried out.

Hichigo spun to face her. His black and yellow eyes gained an evil glow. Hichigo lunged for her. Rukia dodged refusing to draw her sword against Ichigo.

"Ichigo, stop this!" Rukia shouted trying to get through to the real Ichigo.

He paused for a second before attacking again, landing several major hits.

"Fight me!" Hichigo said with a grating voice.

"You know I would never fight you!" Rukia replied.

"You lied! You said you would never leave me alone!" It cried.

"I had no choice. They wouldn't let me come back!" Rukia shouted back.

Hichigo had enough talking and struck at her again. He managed to knock her down. Rukia lay flat on her back. Hichigo thrust his thin, black blade through her abdomen. Rukia's breath caught in her throat. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"Ichigo, why?" she asked sadly.

Hichigo did not reply but screamed. He released his grip on the sword and grabbed his head. He continued screaming. The Hollow mask cracked and fell off, revealing Ichigo's human face. His amber eyes filled with tears at the sight of Zangestu stabbing Rukia.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry." Ichigo said.

She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's my fault…for not coming…back soon enough." Rukia said breathily.

Ichigo grasped her hand in his own.

"No, I should have waited. I knew you would come back." Ichigo said shaking his head.

Rukia gave him a weak smile. Her eyes began to close.

"Rukia, keep your eyes open!" Ichigo said panicking.

"Baka, I just want to rest them." Rukia replied closing them again.

"No! You might not be able to open them back up." Ichigo cried.

Rukia's eyes fluttered open.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on." Rukia said weakly.

"Don't say that!" Ichigo cried.

Her hand fell with her eyelids.

"Rukia? RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed.

She did not respond.

"Hollow! You have to help her!" Ichigo cried out to his hollow.

_"She can't die. She never dies." _Hichigo said shakily.

"You have to help me. If not for me, her." Ichigo said pleading with the hollow.

_"I need some control of you though." _Hichigo said.

"Half and half. We can save her together." Ichigo said.

The half of the Hollow masked reappeared on Ichigo's face. They pulled Zangestu out of Rukia, and lay it aside. Then they covered the wound with their hands. A light green glow grew under their hands. After several tense moments, Rukia's eyes fluttered open.

_**"You're healed enough to move, but not too much." **_said Ichigo with a mix of his voice and the hollow's.

Rukia sat up slowly with their help. She embraced them.

"Thank you." Rukia said burying her face in their chest.

The rest of the people in the park were slowly gain consciousness again. The sight before them shocked them. Rukia was hugging Ichigo but he had half a hollow mask on. They walked over to them.

"Are you ok?" Inoue asked.

"We're fine." Rukia said turning slightly to see them.

_**"Are you guys ok?" **_Ichigo and his hollow asked guiltily.

"Mostly undamaged." They all replied.

_**"Good." **_

The half of the hollow mask broke off.

_"I need to rest. Take good care of Rukia."_

"I will." Ichigo said.

Ichigo stood up and helped Rukia up.

"We should probably head to Urahara's." Isshin said. "They will probably want to know that everything is ok."

"You guys head on over. I need to speak with Rukia." Ichigo said.

They all nodded and left the two in the park.

"Rukia, I'm really sorry." Ichigo said.

"It's ok. I wish I could have come back sooner, but they wouldn't let me. Nii-Sama convinced them to let me come back." Rukia said.

"Byakuya convinced them?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Even though he doesn't show it, he really respects you and knows that you can protect me and make me happy." Rukia said.

"Respects huh?" Ichigo said smirking.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted playfully.

"Oh come here." Ichigo said pulling her closer to him. "Ya know, even though I would have never have imagined it, I have falling hard for you."

"The feelings are mutual." Rukia said with a smile.

Ichigo kissed Rukia, and she quickly began kissing back. After a few minutes of tonsil hockey, they broke apart.

"We should probably get going before they begin drawing conclusions." Rukia said blushing.

Ichigo nodded. They kissed one more time then headed off.

**I hope you liked it!...R & R...the next one is an amazing idea from Fullmetal Pipsqueek**

**Believeing Is Seeing**


	4. Things You Find Packing

**HI!!...I finally found sometime to get another typed up!!...This idea was from my friend, who is amazing _Fullmetal Pipsqueek!!!_ Many many Thanks!!...So Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...not the detergent either:'(**

_Things You Find Packing_

Ichigo sighed wondering how he had gotten into this. Rukia set several piles of clothes next to him. Oh right, Rukia tricked him.

"I have one more pile I need to get but it isn't that big." Rukia said.

Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"A deal is a deal. So buck up and start packing." Rukia stated.

"Yeah, yeah. I just cannot believe I fell for your tricks again." Ichigo replied.

"It's not my fault. Have fun!" Rukia said happily, walking out the door.

Ichigo frowned. She actually packed surprisingly light for a girl. He folded several of the clothing items in the pile and placed them in their suitcase. Maybe that is why she packed light. Goat-chin was making them share the largest suitcase because they only had four suitcases. Although Ichigo was positive, he had an ulterior motive for it. Rukia came back in with a small stack of clothing.

"That's all of it." Rukia said sighing.

"Finally, I thought you would never stop bring clothes." Ichigo said sarcastically.

Rukia smacked him in the back of the head. Ichigo turned and glared at her. She turned to leave.

"Oh have packing that last pile." Rukia said with a evil smirk.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow questioningly. Rukia just laughed and left the room. Ichigo continued to pack, wondering what she had meant.

"Stupid little midget probably said it just to make me wonder." Ichigo muttered angrily under his breath.

Ichigo finally reached the last pile. A good bit less than half was filled. He continued working his way down the pile, not really paying attention to what clothes items he was grabbing. Suddenly he felt something lacy in his hand. He looked down to see a pair of deep red, slightly see-through, lacy underwear. Ichigo looked at the remaining pile. On top was a matching bra. He blushed a shade that matched the color of the garments. Then he realized something. These skimpy things were RUKIA'S!!!

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" She panted.

"W-where did you get these?" Ichigo asked, stuttering and holding them up.

"What does it matter?" Rukia retorted going to grab them.

Ichigo moved them out of her reach.

"Why would you were something like this?" Ichigo asked.

"Their comfortable!" Rukia cried out.

"And easier to take off!" Ichigo retorted sharply.

"Ichigo that is irrational!" Rukia shouted.

The door opened.

"Rukia, you shouldn't let Ichii-nii say things like that and get away with it." Karin said with an evil smirk.

"What are you trying to say Karin?" Rukia asked.

"I'm saying that he should be punished for such rude comments." Karin said.

"Really? How?" Rukia asked intrigued.

Karin grinned evilly.

_Later that day_

"No way!" Ichigo shouted trying to get out of Rukia and Karin's grasp.

"You will or suffer the consequences." Karin said evilly.

Ichigo sighed before taking a deep breath. This was definitely not good for his reputation but he sure as hell didn't want to know the other consequences. Rukia opened the door, and gave him a smile. Ichigo frowned then ran out the door.

"I'M HOT! I'M SO HOT!!" Ichigo screamed running down the street in Rukia's hot pink set of lacy undergarments.

His sisters were so kind as to even find some bubble wrap to stuff the bra with. Rukia and Karin stood outside watching him run. Karin raised her hand for a high five, which Rukia gave.

_With Undergarment boy_

Ichigo was nearing the park. He would only have a two blocks left after that. Naturally, Keigo, Mizuro, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, and Inoue were sitting outside the park entrance. Ichigo ran harder to get past them fast.

"Was that Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked.

"Whose undergarments is he wearing?" Keigo asked.

Ichigo saw the clinic in the not to far distance. Karin and Rukia were still out front. They both looked happily satisfied. Rukia opened the door and the both walked in then closed it. Ichigo ran into the door.

"Open the door NOW!!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh no! It appears to be stuck." Rukia called in her fake schoolgirl voice.

"Rukia open the damn door now!" Ichigo bellowed.

The door clicked signaling it's unlock. Rukia opened the door for a red-faced Ichigo. He immediately entered.

"I hate you both." Ichigo muttered angrily.

Rukia and Karin just laughed as Ichigo headed up stairs to put more manly clothes on. Of course, Isshin just happen to be walking down the stairs when he decided to.

"Masaki! Our son has become a cross dresser!" Isshin cried running to the mural of her.

Ichigo stomped upstairs. Isshin handed some cash to Karin and Rukia.

"Way to go on getting him to lighten up a little." Isshin said laughing.

Rukia smiled then headed upstairs to Ichigo's room. She knocked gently.

"Come in." He said.

She opened the door slowly. Ichigo was on his bed, face buried in a pillow. Rukia walked over and sat down next to him. She placed a hand on his back. He tensed at her touch.

"Are you ok?" Rukia asked.

"I'm fine. Just embarrassed." Ichigo replied.

He rolled over. Rukia smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have blown it out of proportion." Ichigo said grabbing Rukia's hand.

Rukia smiled a little brighter, before lying down with him. Ichigo kissed her forehead.

"I should have known something like that would be in there anyways. It is a suitcase." Ichigo said.

"You talk too much." Rukia said.

Ichigo smiled before kissing Rukia gently on the lips.

**I just had to add a little fluffyness at the end!...again many thanks to Fullmetal Pipsqueek...I wish you luck with that snow and exams...R&R please!**

**Believing Is Seeing**


	5. Years Later

**Hi! I gots another one for ya!! Woo hoo!!...and I only almost broke bones twice!!...heh...anyways...don't hate me...there is a little bit of Ichihime...not much...hardly any truthfully...I just can't stand them as a couple...I dunno why...maybe cuz Ichiruki is soo much better...anywho on with it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...**

**_Years Later_**

Ichigo stirred awake. He opened his eyes to a sea of red-brown hair. Gently he untangled himself from Orihime. They had been dating for the past 5 years. Ichigo got up and looked out the window at the brightly shining moon. It had been 10 years since he had last talked to and seen Rukia. She had left suddenly without an explanation.

_Flash Back_

_Ichigo woke up to a rather loud thump. Rukia had dropped a bag out of the closet._

_"Going somewhere?" Ichigo asked sleepily._

_Rukia spun to face him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow expectantly._

_"I'm going back to Soul Society." Rukia said quietly._

_"What? Why? What's wrong?" Ichigo questioned sitting up._

_"Nothing's wrong. I-I just need to go." Rukia said looking away from Ichigo._

_Ichigo scowled deeply._

_"Why?" Ichigo asked in a hushed tone._

_"I just-" Rukia began._

_"You don't need to. Now tell me the truth." Ichigo said getting angry._

_Rukia picked her bag up. Ichigo's eyes widened._

_"Rukia, don't." Ichigo said pleadingly._

_She stopped, turned her head to him, and stared into his sad eyes._

_"I'm sorry." Rukia said before turning and jumping out the window._

_"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled running to the window._

_End Flashback_

Ichigo sighed. He would give anything to know that Rukia was ok.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Orihime asked from the bed.

Ichigo turned around to face her.

"I'm fine. The moon woke me up." Ichigo replied.

Orihime nodded, satisfied with the answer, and fell back to sleep. She had been supportive of Ichigo during the first 5 years. When they started dating Orihime refused to talk about Rukia at all. Ichigo walked out of the room. He went up into the attic, and then crawled out a window out onto the roof. The moon seemed to be shining even brighter now.

"Just let me know you are ok." Ichigo said to no one.

Ichigo froze as two slim pale arms slipped around him.

"I'm ok." Rukia whispered into his ear.

Ichigo pulled away slightly and turned to face Rukia. She was taller, her hair was a little longer, she looked more mature, and her eyes held a tired shine.

"Rukia." Ichigo said uncertainly, as if she would disappear before his eyes.

Rukia gave him a small smile.

"It's really me." Rukia said gently.

Ichigo pulled her into a firm embrace. He held onto her like there was no tomorrow. Rukia sobbed into his chest.

"I am so sorry." Rukia muttered.

"I just want an explanation." Ichigo said, releasing her.

Rukia bit her lip nervously.

"There's a problem with that." Rukia said.

"What?" Ichigo asked his eyes narrowing.

Rukia sighed temperately.

"It's just that an explanation will mess up everything between you and Inoue." Rukia replied.

Ichigo thought about that. Orihime was nice, but Rukia made the rain stop.

"Please tell me Rukia." Ichigo said pleadingly.

Rukia sat still trying to figure out how to put it. She growled with frustration.

"It'll be easier to show you." Rukia stated, standing up.

"What?" Ichigo asked standing up as well.

"Come with me." Rukia said.

Ichigo stared at her for a bit, before pulling out the little pill that contained Kon. He swallowed it and he emerged as a shinigami. Kon, in Ichigo's body, jumped to give Rukia a hug.

"NEE-SAN!" Kon cried.

Rukia sidestepped him.

"Kon, go to bed. Don't let Orihime get suspicious." Ichigo said strictly.

Kon nodded before crawling into the house. Rukia and Ichigo flashed stepped off the roof. She led him to a nice house in the outskirts of town. Ichigo looked at her confused.

"This is my house." Rukia said.

"Your house? You mean to say you have been living in the real world all this time?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Not the first couple years, because I knew you would look for me." Rukia said guiltily.

Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Come on." Rukia said walking into the house.

Ichigo quickly followed her. Renji was sitting in the living room, with Tatsuki. Rukia and Ichigo walked past them to a staircase leading down.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked.

"They've been dating since we've come back." Rukia stated.

She stopped in front of a dark wooden door.

"Stay here for a little bit." Rukia said before going in.

Ichigo stood out side the door, peeking in a little. Rukia seated her self on a king size bed.

"Wake up, honey." Rukia said softly.

"5 more minutes." Came the reply that was a boys.

"Get up or I will tell all the kids at school you sleep with a stuffed Chappy." A girl hissed.

"So do you!" the boy replied angrily.

"But I'm a girl so it doesn't matter." The girl replied.

"Enough! Now behave, someone is here to see you." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo saw Rukia motion for him to enter the room. He walked in to see a little girl, who was the exact replica of Rukia, and a lump under the blankets. The little girl leaned close to the lump.

"You have to see this guy Kaien!" the girl whispered to the lump now known as Kaien.

"No, I don't want to." Kaien replied.

"Why you little!" the girl said angrily getting ready to hit him.

Rukia grabbed her wrist.

"I will talk to Kaien. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Rukia said.

Rukia lay down next to the little lump.

"I'm Hisana." The little girl, Hisana, said holding out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Ichigo." Ichigo said, gripping the girl's hand.

"He did that again?!" Rukia shouted angrily.

Ichigo and Hisana looked at Rukia. She stood up angrily.

"RENJI!" Rukia hollered, storming out of the room.

"Baka, Renji will never learn. Kaien, come out." Hisana hissed.

"No, that guy will make fun of me." Kaien replied.

"No, he will not. Now get out here." Hisana shouted.

The covers slowly moved. The little boy's hair was red and spiky, and his eyes fresh with tears. Ichigo looked at Hisana for an explanation.

"Renji thinks it is funny to use hairspray color on Kaien's hair, which usually results in mommy or me kicking his butt. Sometime Tatsuki yells at him for it too." Hisana said giving her distressed brother a hug.

Rukia came back in.

"Come on Kaien, let's go wash that out." Rukia said walking towards the bathroom.

Kaien ran after her. Ichigo sat there with Hisana. She seemed to be studying him intensely.

"What are you staring at?" Ichigo asked finally getting annoyed.

"Nothing." Hisana said looking away.

Typical Rukia like answer. After a little while, Kaien came back out and jumped on the bed. Ichigo stared at the little boy's bright, _orange _hair.

"What ya staring at?" Hisana asked mockingly.

Rukia came out and could only smirk at Ichigo's shock. He turned to her.

"He has- he has-" Ichigo stammered.

"Yes, his hair is orange." Rukia said smirking.

"That means…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Hisana and Kaien, go to your rooms." Rukia commanded.

The two quickly left the room. Ichigo sat down on the bed his head in his hands.

"That means their mine." Ichigo said in shock.

"Yeah, that's why I left. I needed to talk to Nii-Sama and Soul Society to make sure nothing…" Rukia trailed off.

"Make sure of what Rukia?" Ichigo asked looking up at her.

"To make sure nothing awful happened to you for it." Rukia said finding more interest in the floor than Ichigo's face.

"What if something would have happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked up at him. She did not respond.

"You were more worried about me than yourself again." Ichigo said softly.

Rukia nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I meant to tell you, but you were so young. I didn't want you to have to deal with kids." Rukia said shakily.

Ichigo stood up and walked over to Rukia. She looked up at him, tears falling freely down her face.

"It wouldn't have mattered. As long as you would have been with me, I would have been fine." Ichigo said wiping away Rukia's tears.

"Ichigo." Rukia said.

He kissed her, and she kissed back.

"What about Inoue?" Rukia asked when they broke apart.

"She knows that I haven't stopped caring, no, loving you since the day you left." Ichigo said before kissing Rukia again. "I know she has been going behind my back with Ishida anyways."

Ichigo flopped onto the bed. Rukia curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

"So tell me a little more about them." Ichigo said.

"Well, they are twins. The girl is Hisana Masaki Kurosaki, and the boy is Kaien Isshin Kurosaki." Rukia said.

"You gave them my last name. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought they need one thing of their father's." Rukia said happily.

The two laughed.

**Sooo...what did you think?...I do accept ideas and critism!! be nice about it though...anyways R&R please!!**

**Believing Is Seeing**


	6. Years Later part 2

**Hello, Its been a little while ne?...Anyways Cloudsdreams indirectly suggested that I put something up about Orihime's reaction to Ichigo and Rukia from the previous short, _Years Later_, So this is it...not exactly my best...at least I don't think so but maybe to ya'll it is...Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... **

Orihime could tell that Ichigo was not the real Ichigo that came back. He crawled into bed and fell back asleep. When Orihime was sure that this "Ichigo" was sleeping, she got up and headed into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed. It rang several times.

_"Hello?"_

"Uryuu, its Orihime."

_"Hey, what is going on?" _

"I think she came to him." Orihime said.

_"He actually went with her? I mean with you in the house and everything."_

"Yeah, he sent that mod soul thing back in his body. Did you find anything else out about why she moved back here?" Orihime asked.

_"No, the only difference is there are several shinigami with her."_

"Why would she have more shinigami with her?" Orihime questioned.

_"I don't know, but it seems as thought Ichigo, Rukia, and two other shinigami are headed your way so you will probably find out."_

"I'll call you back." Orihime said hanging the phone up just before Ichigo came in.

Ichigo had his head bent so that she could not see his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth several times, as if he was not sure what to say.

"It's ok Ichigo." Orihime said.

Ichigo looked up at her confused.

"I know that Kuchiki-san came to talk to you, and you left with her. I've know that she has been back for awhile now." Orihime said softly.

"You knew and didn't tell me? You knew how much I wanted to see her again!" Ichigo shouted crossly.

"I knew, but Uryuu said it would be better to let her come to you when she was ready too!" Orihime replied calmly.

"Uryuu thought it would be. So there is something going on between you two?" Ichigo asked knowingly.

"Yes, there is and was. I thought that I loved you but in truth I loved him, but I felt guilty just letting you to get over Kuchiki-san on your own." Orihime said timidly, hoping he would not be angry.

"That's great!" Ichigo said happily.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked, bewildered.

"Well you want to be with Ishida and I want to be with Rukia so it works out perfectly." Ichigo said.

"You're right! Good! It was nice being with you but…" Orihime trailed off.

"But its time for us to move on to be happier." Ichigo finished. "Thanks for all that you have done. Now go be happy."

"Can I see Kuchiki-san first?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo smiled and went to get them. He walked back in with Rukia. Two little children hid behind her.

"Hello Inoue-san." Rukia said.

Orihime gave her a hug. The kids rushed to hide behind Ichigo.

"Who are they?" Orihime asked.

"Stop hiding and come out." Ichigo said stepping aside.

Orihime smiled at them. A mini-Rukia stood strongly in front of a mini-Ichigo.

"What are your names?" Orihime asked.

"I'm Hisana Masaki Kurosaki." The girl known as Hisana stated boldly.

"I'm Kaien Isshin Kurosaki." The boy known as Kaien said shyly.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I am Inoue Orihime." Orihime said cheerfully.

"We know." Hisana said.

"Mommie told us about your Shun Shun Rika." Kaien said a little more boldly than before.

"Oh really?" Orihime asked surprised that Rukia would tell them anything about her.

"Watch what I can do to Daddie." Hisana said with a mischievous grin.

She walked up to Ichigo. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Rukia recognized the grin and tried not to laugh.

"Bakudou 1, First Restraint Obstruction!" Hisana called out making quick motions.

Ichigo's arms snapped to his sides. He fell unable to move. Hisana stood above him.

"Mommie told us that she used this on him the first time she saw him. He had called her a brat." Hisana said triumphantly.

"You just had to teach them Kidou, did you?" Ichigo hissed.

"Of course." Rukia said with a laugh.

There was a knock at the door before the door handled turned. Hisana and Kaien jumped into fighting stances. Ishida walked in the door.

"Hey isn't that the lame…er last Quincy?" Hisana said just loud enough so Ishida could hear her.

"What was that?" Ishida said turning to the girl.

Ichigo started laughing, while the rest of the group held back the laughs.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was in your position." Ishida said darkly.

Hisana made a quick motion as Ishida headed towards Ichigo, while Kaien flashed stepped in front of Ishida and tripped him. He landed face first on the ground. Ishida swore colorfully. Everyone else laughed. Orihime went to help him up.

"You should know not to pick on kids like that." Orihime half scolded.

"Especially if their parents are shinigami." Ichigo said smirking.

They went in to the living room, sat, and talked for a while. Both Hisana and Kaien lay sleeping on the floor.

"We should get going." Rukia said getting up and stretching.

"I'll be there shortly I need to grabbed my body and Kon." Ichigo said heading off to the bedroom.

Rukia picked up Hisana. Ichigo came back with Kon. He picked up Kaien.

"This has really been nice." Rukia said politely.

"Yeah, I'll come get my things tomorrow." Ichigo said.

The group headed out leaving Uryuu and Orihime alone.

"That was surprisingly easy." Uryuu said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"I expected more of a fight or something I guess, but this was definitely better." Uryuu said.

Orihime nodded in agreement. The two headed off to go sleep.

"I think it happened just in time." Orihime said.

"Why?" Uryuu asked.

"Because it got me out of explaining it later, when Ichigo would have found out about the baby." Orihime said.

"Yeah, that is definitely a plus, but did Kurosaki know about us or something?" Uryuu asked wrapping his arms protectively around Orihime.

"Yes, some how he did." Orihime replied with a yawn.

Uryuu turned the light off and the both went to sleep.

**So tell me what ya think!!...I am open to opinions, comments, ideas, questions, concerns...etc...I couldn't resist Hisana's and Kaien's use of shinigami powers!!...R&R please**

**Believing Is Seeing**


	7. Cleaning and Falling

**Hello, I spent the night in...how depressing for me...anyways its 1:30 am...and I am not as wired as I was last night...so here it is enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...Can I have a Monster energy drink to drown my sadness now?**

_Cleaning and Falling_

The orange haired shinigami stirred from his sleep. Ichigo groaned and rolled over to see what time it was. It was 9:50am. He was late for school. Ichigo shot out of bed and down the stairs. Karin was lying on the couch watching TV. Ichigo went further to the kitchen. Rukia was slumped over the table with her head resting on her arms, eyes closed. Yuzu was making breakfast.

"Morning Onii-chan." Yuzu called cheerfully.

"Why aren't any of you at school?" Ichigo asked thoroughly confused.

"Ichii-nii did you even look out a window this morning?" Karin asked coming into the kitchen.

"No, I just got up and came down here." Ichigo said.

"Everything is coated in ice, and it's supposed to start snowing." Karin stated, sitting down at the table.

Ichigo sat down next to Rukia. He poked her in the side. Rukia did not stir.

"What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked, getting ready to poke her again.

Yuzu grabbed Ichigo's hand before he could.

"She didn't sleep much last night." Yuzu said, setting plates and silverware on the table.

"Yeah, I heard her rolling around a lot." Karin replied.

"Maybe it was because the room was freezing last night." Yuzu suggested.

"It was weird. When I woke up the one time when I heard her moving it was freezing. The next I woke up was when she moved out on to the couch and the room warmed up again." Karin said looking at the sleeping, raven-haired shinigami.

Ichigo wondered what was going on with Rukia. He decided that he would ask her about it later. Yuzu brought breakfast out to the table and sat down.

"Rukia, wake up." Ichigo whispered nudging her.

Rukia slowly opened her amethyst eyes. She straightened up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. They quickly ate and cleaned up.

"Rukia, I need to talk to you." Ichigo whispered to her.

She nodded compliantly. The two walked upstairs and went into Ichigo's room. Ichigo sat in his desk chair while Rukia lay on the bed.

"So what's on your mind?" Rukia asked propping her head up.

"Karin and Yuzu said you didn't sleep much last night, and that the room was cold until you left. Care to explain?" Ichigo stated matter of factly.

"Oh that, Sode no Shirayuki becomes restless when it snows. This leads to me being restless." Rukia said.

Yuzu came into Ichigo's room.

"Don't you ever knock?" Ichigo asked.

"Dad needs your help in the clinic." Yuzu said.

Ichigo got up and headed to the clinic. Yuzu turned to Rukia.

"Do you think you could help me with cleaning the house? Karin refuses too and it's a lot for just me." Yuzu asked giving Rukia sad puppy eyes.

"Of course I can, but I don't know much about cleaning." Rukia said standing up.

"That's fine, I can show you. But you can't clean in your pajamas." Yuzu said.

Rukia blushed. She had not changed, normally that was the first thing she did in the morning.

"You can borrow some of my old clothes that I wear for cleaning." Yuzu said grabbing Rukia's hand and dragging her into their room.

_Awhile Later_

Ichigo came back into the house. He was ready to shower and relax. Yuzu was vacuuming the floor. She flashed Ichigo a quick smile, before turning her full attention back to her task. Karin was sleeping on the couch. Obviously, she had gotten bored with the TV. He had a feeling Rukia would probably be sleeping on his bed. He was shocked to see her dusting the stairs. She was crawling cat like down each step dusting them. Ichigo's face matched his name when she started dusting the stair eye level with him. He could see down her shirt. He quickly averted his eyes, but looked back up at her when she had moved down a few more stairs.

_When did she get so beautiful? _

Ichigo mental and physically smacked his forehead.

"Are you ok?" Rukia asked now in front of him.

Ichigo looked up at her. She was wearing torn up jeans and a black tank top. Rukia waved her hand in front of Ichigo's face.

"Stop staring at me like some sort of pervert." Rukia said.

"I wasn't staring at you! And I am not a pervert!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily.

"Onii-chan could you help Rukia clean the bathroom?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

Ichigo and Rukia headed upstairs to the bathroom. Ichigo pulled the clean supplies out from underneath the sink.

"Ok, first clean the sink." Ichigo said handing Rukia a washcloth and a bottle of cleaner.

_Some cleaning later_

Rukia stood up just finishing scrubbing the floor. She had spilled some water but did not think about it.

"Good now put the stuff back under the sink." Ichigo said walking away.

Rukia took a step and ended up slipping on the water she had spilt. She hit her head on the sink before hitting the floor. Ichigo came back hear the thud. He lifted her head onto his lap.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

She touched her head and winced. When Rukia brought her hand back, her fingers had red smears on them. Ichigo grabbed a clean towel and got it wet. He cleaned the blood up so he could see how bad it was. He left out a soft sigh when he saw that it was not serious.

"This was your fault." Rukia stated angrily.

"How the hell is it my fault?" Ichigo asked crossly.

"You made me put the cleaning supplied away." Rukia said.

Ichigo smirked. He could turn this against her.

"It's not my fault you're falling for me." Ichigo stated evilly.

Her eyes widened when what Ichigo had said registered.

"I don't love you!" Rukia defended.

"I never said that. I just said you were falling for me. You're the one who took it that way." Ichigo said smirking.

Rukia opened and closed her mouth several times before slapping him.

"Baka! You confused me!" Rukia stated heatedly.

Ichigo leaned closer to her.

"No you're just thinking pervertedly." Ichigo said.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. Ichigo smirked. He started moving closer to her, and lifting her head. Rukia closed her eyes. Their lips were only nanometers apart.

"MY SON IS A MAN!" Isshin screamed gleefully.

The two pulled apart quickly. Isshin took off down the stairs.

"Maybe you were right." Rukia said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said looking down at her.

"I think I did fall for you." Rukia said.

Ichigo smiled before his lips met hers.

"I think I might have fallen too." Ichigo said.

**Ok the ending was a little cheezey but oh well...Now I must pass out...I didn't get to sleep until the 3:00am last night...but that might have been the Monster, two cans and two bottles of mountain dew and a miz of mountain dew and dr. pepper...That lead to a sword fight in a car, and a breaking and entering...I can explain that one if ya are curious...R&R**

_**Believing Is Seeing **_


	8. Heat Stroke

**Hello again! I should've had this up last night...but it was 1:30am and I was starting to hear weird noises...and apparently I was not the only one...Allen was awake when I crawled into bed...and he said something about a man...which is kind of freaky...I think my house is haunted...seriously...I was sitting at the computer one day and I was the only one home but it felt like someone was breathing on my shoulder...and just a couple of weeks ago I was home alone again and something lifted the 3 shirts I had on...but anyways...I've been craving heat so I decided write this...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...If I did I would have problems with my house... **

_** Heat Stroke**_

It was sizzling hot in the small town of Karakura. The students in Karakura High could only sit and sweat will the teacher droned on. The air conditioning had gone out in the school. Ichigo could feel the sweat slowly saturate his shirt. He looked around. Everyone was ready to end the day and go home to air conditioning. His amber eyes fell upon a certain raven-haired shinigami. She was working attentively on a drawing, if that is what you could call them. Ichigo frowned. Rukia was not sweating at all and appeared to be fond of the hot weather. He groaned and propped his head up with his arms. After a few minutes, Ichigo began to feel dizzy. He noticed that Rukia had set her pencil down and he could feel her stare.

"Are you ok?" Rukia asked in a concerned tone.

Ichigo was going to answer but his vision began to black. He blinked hoping to clear the black but it just got stronger.

"Rukia, I can't see." Ichigo replied.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"It's going black." Ichigo said his eyes widening.

Rukia immediately raised her hand.

"Yes Kuchiki-san?"

"Sensei, Kurosaki-kun doesn't look to good." Rukia called out.

"He is getting very pale. Kurosaki, go to the nurses office." Sensei said.

Ichigo stood up, but instantly began to fall over. Rukia managed to get under his arm and support him.

"Thanks." Ichigo said trying to lift some of his weight off her.

"It's fine. Do not stress yourself." Rukia ordered.

"Kuchiki escort Kurosaki to the nurse." Sensei said.

Rukia nodded.

"Come on Ichigo." She whispered to him.

Ichigo tried to take a step but stumbled slightly. Rukia placed her free hand on his chest. They slowly made their way out of the classroom.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called out questioningly.

"Yes?" Rukia replied.

"Can you take me straight to my dad? I know he is crazy but I trust him more." Ichigo said weakly.

"Of course." Rukia replied.

They made their way towards home. Suddenly a car pulled over next to them. The driver was none other than Isshin. He immediately came over to them.

"What's wrong?" Isshin asked, helping Rukia support Ichigo.

"The heat." Was all Rukia could say.

Isshin nodded and got ready to take Ichigo away from Rukia and to the car. Ichigo instantly fell forward so he would be in Rukia's arms.

"Apparently you are going to come with us." Isshin said with a gentle smile.

They helped Ichigo into the back seat. Rukia sat in the back with him, his head resting on her lap. Isshin got in and began home. Rukia placed her hand in Ichigo's forehead. It was burning, even for her. She was about to withdraw her hand when Ichigo grasped it in his own and held it in place.

"Your hand is cold." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled and placed her other hand on the side of his face. After a short while, they arrived at the Kurosaki clinic. Isshin and Rukia helped Ichigo to his room. Isshin went off to get some things from the clinic. Rukia sat down on the bed next to Ichigo.

"Why are you not warm?" Ichigo asked hoarsely.

"My Zanpakutou's power is ice Ichigo. So naturally it keeps me colder than normal." Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded then closed his eyes. Isshin came back in. He quickly did some tests. He handed of glass of water to Rukia.

"Can you help him drink this while I go get the results?" Isshin asked.

Rukia nodded. Isshin went back to the clinic. Rukia sat Ichigo up and then crawled behind him. She let him lean against her.

"You need to drink this water." Rukia said.

She brought the glass to his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and Rukia tipped the glass a little more. Ichigo eagerly drank the cool water. Isshin came back. Rukia looked up at him.

"It's nothing major. He is just dehydrated and the high temperature was making him begin to pass out." Isshin said, handing Rukia another glass and taking the empty one.

"That is a relief." Rukia replied.

"You don't seem to mind the heat at all." Isshin stated.

"I'm use to heat like this." Rukia replied.

Isshin just nodded and began to head out the door.

"I'll come back in about an hour with more water for him." Isshin said before completely leaving the room.

Rukia started getting up to let Ichigo sleep.

"Please don't go. You're so cold." Ichigo said pleadingly.

Rukia sat down and leaned against the wall. Ichigo placed his head on her lap.

"Who knew being so icy would come in handy?" Rukia said with a small laugh.

Ichigo smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Rukia gentle stroked his hair.

_One Hour later_

Isshin came back in. Rukia looked up at him. He just smiled and placed the glass on the desk and sat down in the chair.

"School just called. They wanted to know if I had seen Ichigo. They said he was supposed to go to the Nurses with the assistance of one Kuchiki Rukia, but apparently, they never made it. Would you know anything about this?" Isshin asked, still smiling.

"I was helping him. He told me to bring him to you." Rukia replied.

"I figured as much. Therefore, that is what I told them. Then they asked if Kuchiki Rukia was going to come back." Isshin said.

Rukia looked at him attentively. Isshin patted her hand.

"Relax, I told them that Ichigo could not _tolerate_ not having his beloved Kuchiki-san right next to him." Isshin said happily.

Rukia blushed a vivid red. Isshin laughed and walked out of the room. Ichigo woke up a little later.

"What's wrong Rukia?" Ichigo asked, seeing that her face had a reddish tint.

"You might want to kill your father after school tomorrow." Rukia replied.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, frowning slightly.

"He told the school that you and I didn't come back because you could not stand not having me by you." Rukia said, her blush getting brighter again.

Ichigo's eyes widened, combined with a blush matching Rukia.

"At any rate, how are you feeling?" Rukia asked.

"I'm feeling better than I did earlier." Ichigo replied.

Rukia smiled. Ichigo's eyes gained a somewhat mischievous spark.

"Although," Ichigo began.

"Although, what?" Rukia asked.

"I might feel even better with a kiss from an ice princess." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Rukia narrowed her eyes, but could not keep a smile from reaching her face. She bent down and gave him a kiss. Ichigo quickly deepened it.

"MY SON IS A MAN! I AM GOING TO HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!" Isshin shrieked running around the room.

"GET OUT!" Ichigo shouted throwing a pillow at him.

"Fine, I will go and let you get started on my grandchildren!" Isshin said.

Ichigo threw another pillow at him. Isshin ran out the door to tell his daughters the great news.

"Sorry about that. Dad is such a pain." Ichigo said.

"It's ok." Rukia replied.

"Now what were we doing?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia leaned closer to him.

"Now I remember." Ichigo said before closing the gap between them.

"Do you still think that the heat is horrible?" Rukia asked.

"If I get a kiss from you when it is hot, it can be hot for the rest of my life." Ichigo said smiling.

**I hope you liked it...now I must go and kick some ass at CYO Basketball tournment...the Carthaburkaberry Bubbles are undefeated!!**  
...**Please R&R**

**Believing Is Seeing **


	9. Valentine's Day

**Hello, I hope all of you had a good Valentine's Day...My two friends got gifts and inspired me to write one...My one friend...I'm her bodyguard...got a adorable little glass like rose from her BF...one of the guys I protect her from...inside joke...and my other friend got a beautiful arrangement of flowers from her BF...anyways...this ones short and slightly rushed...I'm tired and cold...so I'm sorry if its not the greatest... :( please forgive me!...Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach...and no one gave it to me for Valentines Day

_Valentine's Day_

Ichigo and Rukia were walking leisurely to school. An unpleasant cold had settled in over night. Ichigo's scowl was deeper than normal and refused to look up from the ground.

"What's with you?" Rukia asked getting tired of his scowl.

"Nothing." Ichigo replied sharply.

Rukia narrowed her eyes but kept walking. The school's courtyard was empty except for the occasional student hurrying into the warmth of the school. As soon as Ichigo and Rukia stepped through the doors reds, whites, and pinks surrounded them. Now Rukia knew why Ichigo was scowling more than usual. The joys of Valentines Day were too much. Ichigo and Rukia worked their way to the classroom. Fortunately enough the room was less Valentiney. Their friends greeted them.

"I'm so excited about today!" Inoue said happily.

"Why is that?" Rukia asked.

Inoue gasped, but quickly realized why she would be confused.

"Rukia, on Valentine's Day, the one person who loves you gives you something to show it, and you can give them something in return. They might just tell you too." Inoue explained.

"Also, they have people that bring around the gifts shortly after class starts." Ishida added.

"That is an odd custom, but I like it." Rukia said smiling.

The bell rang signaling the start of class. A little bit late Sensei came into the room.

"Sorry, I'm late. It's my year to head the delivery committee for today." Ochi Sensei said getting her lesson plans out.

After attendance, there was a knock at the door. Several students came in carrying an array of items. They began to pass them out. Inoue received a beautiful array of flowers. She smiled with a small glance towards Ishida. A small Chappy doll was set on Rukia's desk and a small glass rose. Rukia's eyes widened and she smiled a genuine smile. Around the neck of the Chappy was a necklace with a silver butterfly pendant. She put the necklace on and hugged the Chappy tightly. She glanced around but no one seemed to be looking at her in particular. The day went rather fast. Rukia really wanted to know whom these gifts were from.

Ichigo was quiet the entire walk back home. He immediately began working on his homework once inside. Rukia studied the items she had received for a clue. She was about to give up when she spotted some engraving on the pendant. Upon closer examination, she saw the words, "Rukia & Ichigo". Rukia's eyes widened then fell upon Ichigo. He now lying on his bed and had pulled his I-pod out to listen to. Rukia stood up and walked over to him. She got closer and kissed him. His eyes shot open. Rukia smiled brightly and sat down next to him.

"How did you find out?" Ichigo asked, even though he knew.

"The necklace." Rukia replied.

"So what was the kiss for?" Ichigo asked.

"Consider it your gift in return, maybe more in the future." Rukia said.

Ichigo smiled as he and Rukia kissed again.

**Again I apologize for shortness...I feel kinda disapointed in myself...oh well...I guess while I am I can see if my Chemistry test grade is up...R&R**

_Believing Is Seeing_


	10. Taking Over

**Hello again...I got this one up faster than normal...maybe its cuz we didn't have school...lol...anyways I am planning on putting a birthday one up tomorow even though its not near Ichigo's or Rukia's...Mine is Wednesday...I post it then but I will not be home at all...anyways...tell me whose birthday you would rather it be...I will probably count them up tomorow night like 5 ish...anyways if Hichigo seems harsh...I don't think he is but just incase...its cuz I was very angry when I began writing this...anyways Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...If I did Meri wouldn't ever be slapped by the ghost in their house again... **

_Taking over_

Rukia woke to a strong pulse of reiatsu. It was similar to Ichigo's but so much more suffocating. She abandoned her gigai and crept out of the bedroom she shared with the Kurosaki sisters. Luckily, neither had woken by the pulsing reiatsu. The intensity increased as Rukia neared Ichigo's room. She opened the door, but as soon as she had the reiatsu vanished. Rukia stepped in cautiously. She felt the reiatsu behind her. The cold metal of a sword at her neck stopped her from turning to face the person.

"Ichigo?" Rukia questioned warily.

"Sorry, princess. He is sleeping." Came a grating toned reply.

Rukia's breath caught in her throat. Ichigo had lost control, for now. The blade was withdrawn from its position at her throat. Rukia whirled around to see Ichigo except for the yellow and black eyes, and malevolent grin.

"Surprised? Ya shoulda known Ichigo wouldn't be able to control me, not with you out here." Hichigo said the last part in a lower, seductive tone.

Rukia looked at him with disgust. Hichigo laughed. He brought a hand up to her face. Rukia moved to slap it away but he caught her wrist.

"You're lucky I ain't allowed to kill ya." Hichigo said, as he threw Rukia into a wall.

She slid to the floor. Before she had a chance to get up, Hichigo had flash stepped in front of her.

"So, I just need to keep you as alive as necessary." Hichigo said pulling Rukia to her feet roughly.

Rukia spit in Hichigo's face, as soon as she was on her feet. He slapped her hard on the face leaving a red handprint. She refused to look at him now. Hichigo roughly grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Fear was in her eyes, but she was doing a good job at masking it.

"What's the matter princess? Did I hurt you?" Hichigo said sardonically.

Rukia narrowed her eyes angrily. She kicked him in the groin. He hissed and dropped her. She tried to crawl away but Hichigo kicked her back. He then picked her up by the throat, choking her.

"You bitch! I was going to be nice to you to." Hichigo hissed angrily.

"You…consider hitting…me nice?" Rukia gasped out.

Hichigo seemed to be contemplating her question. While thinking he dropped her. He howled out in pain. Rukia began crawling away.

"Not yet!" Hichigo screamed.

He stopped screaming. She stopped moving.

"That was close. Ichigo almost took over again." Hichigo said.

Hichigo quickly set Rukia on her feet. He slapped her across the face again.

"That's for kicking me there." Hichigo said angrily.

He continued to beat her. Ever time she would retaliate he would only increase his strength.

"Please stop." Rukia pleaded feebly.

Hichigo stopped. White seeped slight across the black. He threw her into the wall again. She did not get up. Hichigo howled in pain. After sometime, he stopped and collapse. Rukia stayed in her spot afraid to get close. He began crawling towards her. Rukia backed into a corner. He continued until he was at her feet. She looked away. A hand came up to her face. She winced waiting for a blow. Instead, the hand gentle caressed her cheek. Rukia looked back. She saw Ichigo's amber eyes full of concern. She immediately hugged him.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Its nothing you should worry about. You should get some sleep." Rukia said making sure Ichigo could not see the bruises.

Ichigo yawned before going to his bed and falling sleep. Rukia smiled before heading back to her own bed.

_Next Morning_

"Ichigo, wake up." Rukia said shaking him.

His eyes opened slowly and focused on Rukia.

"Hey, why are you waking me up?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought you would appreciate not getting ambushed after last night." Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded and got up. Rukia headed down to breakfast. Ichigo came down a little later. The two headed off to school.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry." Rukia said smiling reassuringly.

The two walked into class. The gang that knew about Soul Society quickly waved them over.

"What was that crazy reiatsu coming from your house last night Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck.

"Kuchiki-san you have bruises on your neck!" Inoue said pointing.

Rukia placed a hand over neck.

"I thought you said you were fine?" Ichigo asked somewhat angry.

"I said it was nothing for you to worry about." Rukia replied.

"Rukia, if anyone sees that, their going to ask questions. Its obvious you were being…" Ichigo trailed off.

Rukia immediately realized what Ichigo was thinking.

"Do not blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Rukia said looking away.

"But it is my fault!" Ichigo stated angrily.

Rukia grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the classroom. The gang could see several other bruises as she left. Sensei walked in as they walked out.

"Sensei, aren't you even going to ask were they are going?" a student asked.

"Why? Their good kids and maybe a little action will relax Kurosaki."

**Ok I don't know about ya'll but I love Sensei's last line...it makes me giggle...R&R as always...Ideas are welcome...**

_Believing Is Seeing_


	11. Taking Over part 2

**HEY!!..I decided to do a mini continuation of Taking Over...I felt bad for Hichigo...anyways...this is a little explantion behind Hichigo's anger...but with a small twist in events too...hehe...Happy B-day to tomorow the 20th...YAY!!...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...I bet I won't get it for my Birthday...although I might get the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer...:)**

**_Taking Over part 2_ **

Rukia stopped dragging Ichigo when they had reached an abandoned part of a park. Ichigo refused to look at Rukia. She sighed.

"Ichigo stop blaming yourself now." Rukia said softly.

"Why? If I wasn't so weak he never would have been able to hurt you!" Ichigo shouted angrily, grabbing Rukia's shoulders.

Her face contorted in pain. Ichigo immediately let go and collapsed on a near by bench.

"God, now I'm hurting you." Ichigo said placing his face in his hands.

"Ichigo, you didn't try to hurt me. It was an accident." Rukia said in a calm, gentle tone.

She sat next to him and took his hand. He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you and him." Rukia said gently.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to know why he was so mad this past time, but I want you here too." Rukia replied.

"I could try." Ichigo replied meekly.

Rukia smiled reassuringly. Ichigo closed his eyes and began to try to contact Hichigo and Zangetsu. Ichigo opened his eyes and he was on the side of a building. Zangetsu and Hichigo, he looked ticked, were standing in front of him.

"Rukia wants to talk to me and him at the same time. Is that possible?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes there is but Shirayuki will have to lead Rukia here and you must find a safe place to allow safe travel for Rukia." Zangetsu replied calmly.

Ichigo nodded. He opened his eyes to Rukia. She looked at him expectantly.

"There is a way but we need to go to Urahara's first." Ichigo said getting up.

They were at Urahara's in a matter of minutes. He let them down in the cavernous room below the shop.

"So how are we supposed to do this?" Rukia asked stretching after leaving her gigai.

"Zangetsu said Shirayuki would be able to lead you." Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded unsheathing Sode No Shirayuki. She closed her eyes.

"Rukia, are you ready?" Shirayuki asked.

She nodded and when she opened her eyes, she was on the side of a building. Rukia choked down the urge to scream when she noticed that she had not fallen yet.

"Hey, you didn't freak out when you realized you were on the side of a building." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Well, I figured if this is your mind then its normal." Rukia retorted playfully.

Ichigo fake pouted before grabbing Rukia's hand and leading her a few buildings away. Hichigo stood near the edge of the one they stopped on. His back was to them. Ichigo frowned as Rukia walked closer to him.

"Hichigo?" Rukia called out gentle.

He turned to her, eyes full of confusion.

"You gave me a name?" Hichigo asked.

"Yes, I wasn't going to address you as "It" or anything. Do you mind?" Rukia said softly.

"Thanks, it's nice to have something to be called." Hichigo said walking forward a little.

Ichigo walked up as well. He managed to keep a calm face.

"I'm sorry." Hichigo said quietly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"It's ok, but I want to know why." Rukia replied.

"I was angry. I was not going to hurt you ever, but I over heard Zangetsu and Shirayuki talking one night. She kept saying how you are always thinking about Ichigo. It upset, knowing that you only love him, never me." Hichigo said his tone gaining anger.

"Isn't her loving me the same as loving you? You are part of me and all." Ichigo said.

"No it is not the same! You'll get to feel everything first hand, while I wait for you stupid mind to process it." Hichigo shouted.

"Hichigo, its close enough. You just want control." Zangetsu said.

Shirayuki was at his side. Hichigo pouted.

"Fine, then at least let her visit with Shirayuki occasionally." Hichigo said.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other confused. Zangetsu and Shirayuki laughed, but showed no signs of offering insight.

"Can we go back now?" Rukia asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I will stay here for a little while longer." Shirayuki said as she waved goodbye to Rukia.

Rukia sat up. Ichigo was already up and offered a hand to help her to her feet.

"That was odd." Rukia said.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know what is going on though." Ichigo said.

"We should probably get back to class." Rukia said.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

Rukia began walking but Ichigo grabbed her hand. Her spun her around and kissed her.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Just a little something to keep Hichigo happy." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled. They headed back towards school. Rukia pulled her phone out as it started beeping. They took off towards the hollow. Ditching their bodies, they quickly dispatched the hollow. The two started on their way back to school again, not noticing that their clothes were disheveled. Their classmates looked at them in shock when they walked in.

"What the hell is with them?" Rukia asked Ichigo once they were in their seats.

He just shrugged. Sensei gave them an odd smile before continuing her lesson. Lunch came quickly. They went up on the roof with the rest of their friends. Their friends kept looking at them weirdly.

"What the hell guys?" Ichigo asked getting annoyed.

"What, other than the fact that Sensei said that you two were leaving to get some action, in a perverted sense, and then you two come back looking disheveled?" Ishida asked sarcastically.

"What?!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted together.

"So basically the whole school thinks you two skipped class to, well you know." Ishida said.

"Ishida." Rukia said menacingly.

Ishida hid behind Chad as Rukia and Ichigo tried to attack him. They heard laughing.

"I didn't know you two would get so upset over that." Sensei said.

Ichigo and Rukia sat down, glaring at Sensei.

"If looks could kill I would be dead twice." Sensei said.

"That could be arranged." Rukia said murderously under her breath.

"What was that?" Sensei asked.

Rukia tried to move to attack Sensei but Ichigo stopped her.

"You two with me now!" Sensei said.

They left. Ishida stepped out from behind Chad.

"That could have been worse." Inoue said.

"I'm unhappy to say it but I'm glad for Soul Society's laws. If they didn't have any I would probably be dead right now." Ishida said.

The entire school learned not to tick off both Ichigo and Rukia that day.

**Hope you liked it...haha...sorry just thinking about what Nathan said to me in band today...what he said is in my profile now cuz it was funny...lol...R&R...Ideas are welcome!**

_Believing Is Seeing_


End file.
